1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device is one of display devices that are most widely used at present. The liquid crystal display device includes two substrates formed with field-generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer injected therebetween, and displays an image, by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes to form the electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and by determining the alignment of the liquid crystal of the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light.